


Clint Barton + Pokemon = world domination

by smol_lil_demon



Category: Pokemon, Star Wars, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Marvel Universe, Pokemon - Freeform, Star Wars References, Superfamily (Marvel), collab fic with friends, skool is trash, who are also conveniently trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_lil_demon/pseuds/smol_lil_demon
Summary: Clint goes on adventures that may sound like he was just super high (he swears he went to space). He tries to convince his "friend" to join him, but she may have another candidate.....who am I kidding it's Natasha, even I have no idea what she's doing





	Clint Barton + Pokemon = world domination

“Darling, honey, sweetie pie, if you can't aim the damn bow, dOn’t ShOoT thE dAMn bOW!!!” The little creature huffed at Clint’s outburst. The archer blew a raspberry in their face. “Sorry bud, them’s the rules. Gimme.” He stuck a hand out towards the pokemon, beckoning for it to release their prey. It huffed again and dropped the bow back into his waiting palm.  


“Good little… whatever the frick you are.” Clint laughed at the protest squawk it let out. “Hey, don't get all angsty with me, there are way too many of you things to remember.” The archer glanced over his shoulder. “Now my little padawan… we have prey to hunt.” A new character had entered the kitchen. The pokemon turned at Clint’s words to see…  


Darth Vader strolling in. The pokemon gasped and Clint turned to see who had walked in. “OMG! That’s The Most Powerful Pokemon I Have EVER SEEN!” he exclaimed.  


He then used his basic Pokemon knowledge to grab one of the little ball things and chuck it at The Dark figure. However, instead of eating Darth Vader, as he had hoped, it simply bounced off his head. The little pokemon shook his head in disappointment towards his human friend. However, Clint celebrated, as the Pokeball had knocked out the Sith Lord.  


“Score!” Clint yelled, “though I thought it was supposed to catch it… oh well, guess he’s too high level…” Clint walked away from the unconscious Sith Lord in sadness. The pokemon followed him, though not without some exasperated growls and eye rolls. Why didn’t he get a more competent trainer??? Clint and his companion found their way out of the kitchen (which it should be mentioned, was a highly advanced space kitchen). They found themselves in…  


A very large, empty room with blue tiles. On the other side of the room, across from Clint and his pokemon, was a large door. Clint, being a dumb human, failed to notice the door. “Well guys, I guess this room has nothing to offer!” His pokemon rolled their eyes at the stupid trainer and just walked towards the door.  


“Hey! Where are you guys going? Wait! Wait for me!” Clint yelled breaking into a When Clint reached the door, the pokemon was already struggling to open it. “Emolga! You silly fluffball, you can’t open a door” Clint laughed. But soon he realized he neither could open the door. “What are we-” before Clint could finish his sentence he noticed Emolga charging up. “Good idea!” Clint exclaimed. Sparks were flying and Emolga was grumbling. FGVGWWVVVFGVGV!!!!!!!!!! Emolga shot a huge lightning spark right at the door. To both of their surprise, the door burst open. “Wow, Emolga! You must be exhausted!” Clint exclaimed. “Emolgaaa……” the pokemon grumbled.  


Beyond the door, Clint caught sight of something shiny. When they walked into the room, they realized they hit a jackpot. Tons of super-ultra-mega Pokeballs and poke-potions. “Wow!” Clint said as while he looked around the big, open, glittery room.  


Then he caught sight of a spectacular weapon, superior to any Pokeball or whatsit potion. He stumbled forward, blinded by its glory. Clint reached out a hand and grasped the lightsaber at its hilt, then raised it to eyeball level so he could admire his find. His pokemon rolled their eyes and remained wary of the strange weapon. "With this, we will rule the pokemon world" exclaimed the badly named Clint. He proceeded to book it out of the magical room, leaving all the cool stuff to rot. His pokemon barely had time to follow before he was out the door.  


Later that night, when he miraculously made it home, there was someone waiting for him. Clint flicked on the light and screamed (like a sissy). A hand over his mouth and a whisper in his ear shut him up though. "You better make some lasagna, and make it fast." Clint nodded, eyes wide, and spun around when the hand lifted from his face. "It is you! You little shit!" he shouted. Natasha grinned and said, "I heard about your little adventure and decided to drop in and see what you picked up." "What?! How did you find out about that? I just found it!" Clint exclaimed, baffled. She smirked and tapped a finger to her lips, "I don't reveal my sources. It's bad manners."  


Clint grumbled and walked into his kitchen, but halted when he opened the door. Natasha's smirk thinned and her brow furrowed. "Right. That." She pushed past him and strode into the destroyed kitchen. "This-" she swept her arms wide, gesturing to the mountains of fire extinguisher foam covering almost every surface, "is what happens when you go off frolicking through the woods or wherever you went, and leave dinner to me." "Aren't you gonna help me?!" Clint spluttered as Natasha hopped up on the only counter not covered with the stuff. And no, Clint was definitely not scared of what was hiding under those mounds of fire extinguisher foam. "Nope," said Natasha, popping the P, "This is all yours. Think of it as payback for Budapest. And you can tell me what you found after you finish the lasagna. Clint sighed, rolled up his sleeves, and got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> abby= "Darling - see...  
> izzy= Darth Vader - Sith Lord  
> caroline J.= "Score! - found themselves in...  
> caroline L.= A very large - into a run.  
> riley= When Clint reached - glittering room.  
> claire= Then he - out the door.  
> me= Later that night -got to work.


End file.
